This invention relates generally to badges for promotional and display purposes, and more particularly to an electroluminescent attention-getting badge.
Conventional badges come in a wide variety of different sizes and shapes and it is generally known to provide novelty buttons and badges with various overlays and artwork representing the organization to be promoted. It is also known to provide illuminated badges using incandescent lightbulbs powered by direct-current dry cell batteries. However, one shortcoming of such illuminated badges is their relative bulk and weight. Another shortcoming is their high power drain, and thus short battery life. Also, incandescent bulbs tend to provide a point source of light and therefore illumination of the artwork tends to be uneven.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantages the present invention provides a badge comprising an electroluminescent panel which produces an even illumination with relatively low power drain and without the bulk of incandescent lamp-driven systems. The electroluminescent panel produces illumination when excited by an alernating current at a first potential. The invention further comprises a means for securing the panel to the wearer and a battery for supplying direct current at second potential, typically much less than the first potential. An electronic circuit transforms the direct current into alternating current at the first potential and supplies this alternating current to the panel.
In another embodiment of the invention the badge further comprises a means for periodically interrupting the illumination produced by the panel. In accordance with the invention a flasher circuit is provided for interrupting the transformed current supplied to the panel at periodic intervals, thereby interrupting the illumination produced.
For a more complete understanding of the invention reference may be had to the following detailed description and to the accompanying drawings.